Love is miracle
by annieyeeamv
Summary: She is the princess of Domino, and the 17th predecessor of Shinken yellow. While being in the human world, she needs to fight with the Gedoshu, along with her comrades. At the same time, three evil witches were trying to invade her kingdom. Will she be able to defeat them? Will the others know about her true story? As well as, will she be able to be with her Tono as couple?
1. Prologue 1

**Hi everyone, here's another new story for Takeru/Kotoha fans. The main character for this story is Kotoha-chan~. The story will be very different from the normal Shinkenger TV shows, it inspired by many movies and anime, mostly are from Winx Club. So there will be scene will a bit of mixed with two movies or etc. Anyway, hope you guy will love it 3**

Prologue (first part)

Reina Hanaori, the 15th predecessor of Shinken yellow. After the last battle, Gedoushu were defeated and Dokoku was sealed up. Reina and the remaining Shinkengers went back to where they belong to.

As Reina returned back to Kyoto, she met a young handsome man. This man is from another world, a kingdom called Domino. And he is the king of the kingdom- Oritel. He's passionated in adventuring and alway interested in everything about the human world. Therefore, here he came.

So then, as the two met, they felt something for each other, and a romantic relationship started.

The couples love each other very much. The year later, they've got married. She moved to her husband's kingdom with him,and live as the queen. In the same year, Reina gave birth to a baby. They named her- Mitsuba. But because of the mother is a Shinkenger and the father is the King a kingdom, the couple need to decide whether their daughter will be taking over her mother's last name or her father's. At last, they've decided that Mitsuba will be using her mother's last name in the human world, and her father's while she's in the another world.

Since the birth of Mitsuba, she has bought joy to the kingdom, the people loves their princess, as for king and queen- Mitsuba is there most priceless gift of all. Unfortunately, on the year when the queen is having another baby inside of her. The twelfth years old Mitsuba suddenly went missing. The king immediately sent people to search for the lost princess. As the result, there's no sign of their beloved daughter.

Few months after the missing of Mitsuba, the baby was born. Her name is Kotoha, and she will be replace to take over the next predecessor of Shinken yellow.

Since the lost of the oldest daughter, the king and queen put a lot of attention on their youngest daughter. They hired three personal nanny to look after her, 24 hours, everyday and night. It feels like in prison, no freedom, there's always someone watching over her, but still she didn't give up, because she doesn't want her parents to worry or upset. In fact, she already used to it.


	2. Prolouge 2

Prologue (second part)

As a Shinkenger, the duty is to keep people's safe for Gedoshu, and preventing them taking over the human world.

When Kotoha turned six, her parents sent her to the human world, to prepare what she needed, before she will meet the other Shinkenger on a battlefield.

She lived by herself in the house where her mother grew up with… not really alone tho. Everyday, Mr. Fujimoto comes over to the Hanaori's house to make sure little Kotoha is doing well. After that he'll take her to the near by shrine, where he taught the future Shinken yellow everything she needs to know as a Shinkenger. Mr. Fujimoto, is the Chief priest of the temple, his kind and friendly. When Reina was young, he was one of those people looked after her and taught her many things like, sword mastery. He is a very reliable person, he knows a lot of the Hanaori's family, as well as everything about Mitsuba and Kotoha.

Because of Kotoha's parents don't want too much people to know the princess is in the human world by herself, in case of any bad things would happened, they didn't have any contact with their daughter since then.

So then, it made Kotoha feel lonely. Mr. Fujimoto has found pure and kindness in this child's heart, he doesn't want this heart to be buried by darkness, so he always be there when everytime she was sad. He treats her as his own daughter. Sometimes, he will take Kotoha to places in Kyoto. And Kotoha likes having his company, she even called him "Dad".

Years later, Kotoha was now eighteen. One day, she was playing her flute in the backyard, when an arrow with a suction cap flew down from the sky, and landed on her forth head. "Itai. itai!" She took of the arrow and found a notice was attached to the back of it. 'SUMMON'. It's time, she thought. She put on her blue spotted back pack and rush to the battlefield where she'll meet up with other Shinkengers- her comrades, probably, her new friends.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's been almost a month since Kotoha and the others first met. Even though it's not a very long time, but there's been a lot happened.

Since that day, Kotoha and the other Shinkengers are now living in the Shiba's mansion. Everyday, she practice mojikara and sword mastery with them. When the Gap Sensor detected any presence of Gedoshu, she and the others rush to where the Gedoshu are.

And not too long ago, Umemori Genta has became one of the member of the team. Everyone in the mansion gets along well with each other.

One day, the Shinkengers are chilling out in the mansion after the sword practise, when the Gap Sensor rangs, indicating the Gedoshu have appeared. Takeru was the first one to stood up, "Let's go!" he said as he ran out the room, followed by his vassals.

Somewhere in the city, there was big group of Gedoshu. they use their swords, slashing everything that are in their sight. The citizens are terrified, as they ran and screamed. Suddenly, there were sounds of drum coming from somewhere, getting the attention of the Gedoushu.

From a distance, they saw a familiar logo, as the currtain opened from both sides, there's six people standing in front of them.

"That's enough! Gedoshu!" The man in the middle spoke in a low but firmly tone.

Except for Genta, who took out his Sushi changer, everyone took out their shodo phones.

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

They created their own mojikara in the air, and in a second, they transformed.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeu!"

"The same Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same Pink! Shirashi Mako!"

"The same Green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The same Gold! Umemori Genta!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the providence- **SHINKENGERS!MAIRU**!"

The battle begins, both sides charge at each other. The sound of sword clashes with another sword, came from different corners.

Like the others, Kotoha is fighting the Gedoshu while defencing herself. Suddenly, she saw one of the Gedoshu has a tag attached to his armor. It has a weird logo on it, and it looks so familiar.

A scene of herself walking along in the garden, when an ogre attacked her, came into her mind. She was four that time, because of wanting to go out by herself, so she sneaked out of the castle and went out to the garden. But an ogre jumped out from nowhere and knocked her to ground. The ogre is huge and powerful, and it stinks. Luckily, the guards came in time to save the princess, and she just got her kneel hurt, but she still remember that scene, also that weird looking logo tattoo thingy on its neck. She asked her parents about that logo, and they said its' the symbol of some kind of evil, but what it's actually is, no one has an answer to it.

"Ah!" The attack from the Gedoshu brings her back to reality, she try to dodge the attack but she failed. One of the Gedoshu manage to hits her and knocks her back .When she almost fall to the ground, someone catches her. She was surprise to see it was her Tono. He warped her in his arm, while the other hand defence himself and hers. As he clear out the cost, he helped her to get up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he help her to balance herself.

She could feel her cheeks are getting red, and her heart is beating very fast, as the lord is very close to her. "Ye-yes, Tono-sama. I'm fine."

"Aw, that's good." He said in a low but soft tone.

After making sure she's fine, he ran off and start battling the rest of the Gedoshu. Soon all the Gedoshu are defeated. The Shinkengers transformed back to normal. Kotoha saw the logo that the Gedoshu from the earlier had was on the floor. She went to pick it up. "This… Why would it be here?"

"Kotoha~" it was Mako. Kotoha quicky hide the tag in her pocket. As she turn to her friends, they were already standing in front of her. "Daijobu? We saw you got hit by one of them."

"Minna, sorry for letting you worry about me again...I got distracted… but thanks to Tono-sama for saving me, I'm fine." She smiled to them.

"Awwwww~ the lord saving his vassel, that's kind~of a bit not usual. Taaake-chan~ Are you having some kind secret from me again?" Genta said as he gives his childhood friend few tiny pushes.

"She got knocked, and almost fall to the ground, helping another comrade is normal!" Takeru said in his most supperior voice, but his face just can't stop getting darker red.

"Yea, helping comrade is NOR~MAl~ but their face won't get this red colour, after being thanked by the comrade they've helped." Chiaki stated, like Genta, they've realized that there's something is going on with Takeru.

"Hmmmmmmmmm~~~~~~" Genta put his arm on Takeru's shoulder, and looked at him like 'I've knew it, so just be honest'

"Let's go home!" Ignoring them, Takeru started to walking away from them and heading to home, followed by Genta and Chiaki.

"Well, at least your okay now, Kotoha." Ryunosuke said in soft tone.

Mako saw that Kotoha looked to be confused by what just happened, she smiled at her and said, "It's nothing, but you'll know someday."

"Eh?" this leds Kotoha to more confuse. But Mako didn't explained "Let's go." She said as she holds the young girl's hand and ran to where the lord are heading.

"What? What will be known by somedy?" Now, Ryunosuke was also confused, but everyone have left with no answers. "Wait~up" He shouted as he ran off to catch up to his Comrades.


	4. Chapter 2-1

Chapter two (part one)

Somewhere in the magic dimension, there was a lake in Magix. It is located in very deep of the forest and was surrounded by trees. Therefore, not many people know or been to this lake, but it was the home to a lot of different and unique creatures. The lake was also the home to a young lady who has lived more than ten years.

She is kind and beautiful. Like most of the girls, she wished to find love someday, she wants to experience love like the others do. But different from the others, she was cursed by the three Ancestral Witches, living her a spirit-like body. And the energy of the lake is the only way to keep her alive, traping her in this lake for eighteenth years.

She tried to trough magic to create a vision to reach her parents, but she failed and end up loosing a huge amount of magic energy. It's been a long time she didn't see them, she missed them so much. She didn't even have a chance to meet her younger sister who was still in her mom's womb when she when missing.

Till few months ago, for some reason, she managed to reached her, her younger sister. Because of create a vision to connect to someone by magic, will used a lot of energy. The energy of the lake can heal her, but she's weak in this form, therefore it takes time to totally recover. And not too long ago, her sister started taking her duty of a Shinkenger, she doesn't have much time to rest. Therefore, the sisters will keep contact by every three day.

This night, they've meet up again. They are very happy to see each other again, and they have many to tell each other.

"Kotoha, it's not like that. It's obvious that he has a crush on you." The older one said, as she chuckled at the fact that her younger sister is so naive.

"Mou~ O-nee chan, what are you talking about? Tono-sama is Tono-sama desu, and I'm just a vassal to him. It's not possible he would have feelings on me." Mitsuba smacked on her forehead. Kotoha still don't understand what's going on… "Plus…...O-nee chan have you ever experience love before how would you know,?" After she spoke the words, she realized that she shouldn't be saying something like that. She quickly apologize to Mitsuba.

Mitsuba didn't seem to be affected, she smiled to her younger sister, as to calm that don't be sorry about.

"Haha, I might not be able to experience love now, but someday. And most importantly, I'm older than you and I know everything." She joked.

"Onee chan…" Kotoha still feel ashamed for what she said, but she doesn't want this topic to go on, so she didn't say much about it.

Kotoha suddenly remembered to show her sister the tag that she found today. "I found this today, a Gedoshu was wearing it. I remember that dad told me that this is logo of some kind of evil organization, but he dosen't know much about it. Do you know any thing about this?" She took out the tag and show it to Mitsuba.

As Mitsuba saw the logo, her face turned pile, "Yes, I saw this logo before. It's belongs to the Ancestral Witches."

"Those witches? They are the reasons, that you are trapped in this lake!" Kotoha was surprised to hear the logo, that evil organization was belong to those horrible witches. "But why would it be here? And why would a Gedoshu is wearing it?"

"Don't know, but it could mean something is going to be happen soon. Something bad."

"Nee- chan, should I warn mum and dad, or the others?"

Mitsuba took a few seconds to recap everything. "Just tell them what you saw today if you can. But not for the lord or others, they could know our secret, and I don't think mum would want them to find out the truth too."

"Okay, I'll try to come up a way to contact them, after all it's been so long that we didn't spoke to each other."

"I'll try to figure out what's going on while you go." The two girls planed the next steps together, but also worrying for what will coming up next. "Alright, that's for now. I'm feeling like my energy is draining out again. But we will see each other tomorrow again, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, I'm fine with this. I just want to know what's going on and put an end to this." Kotoha replied.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Kotoha.

"You too, sister."

After the sisters say their goodbyes, the vision disappeared. It's only Kotoha in her room now.

She was scared and worry, and what if Tono-sama and the others found out the truth, how would they react to this, would they forgive her for being not telling them for this whole time? "Kotoha, it's going be fine. Everything will be fine." She murmured to herself.

She walked to her desk and pull out her flute from the drawer. Then she slide open the door and went out to the garden. As she sat on the rock, she started to play the flute, but she didn't know that someone is hiding in the shadow, watching her.


	5. Chapter 2-2

Chapter two (part two)

The door slide opened, and there's Kotoha coming out from her room, holding her flute in her hand. She walked across the hall way and out to the garden.

It was night time, everywhere is now in the hand of the darkness, except for the mansion which was lighted up by the paper lanterns around it. Kotoha went sat down on a rock, and started to play her flute. But she didn't know that someone is standing next to his window, watching her, listening to her music.

"Oh, Tono do have a soft spot for Kotoha isn't it." Is Jii.

Takeru was startled, he didn't expect for any one was in his room, and behind him. "Jii! Please knock when you come in next time. "

"My apologize for not being respect to you, my lord. Importantly interrupting your music." He chuckled.

"Jii!"

Jii ignored him as he continue, he gazed at the back of the girl. "Kotoha is a kind girl with a pure hearted girl, if you keep hiding your feelings, then she'll never know. "

"I know…" Takeru admitted that he likes her, but he knows the rules: the there's a line between the lord and the vassal, there's no crossing between this line. Jii noticed that Takeru seems to be disappointed, and he knows why.

"You are the head of the Shiba family, you are the lord, you can change it as you wish." He stated.

As Jii stated the suggestion, Takeru took sometime to think about it. "Well then, I'll be going then. Good night, my lord." Jii said as he leaving the room. Before he closes the door, he turned to Takeru again, "Tono, if you want her to know, tell her before you missed a chance."

Tell her before missing the chance… He looked out to the window again, he saw Kotoha put down on her flute on her lap. Few seconds later, she stood up and heading back to her room. After she left the scene, he closed the window and went to bed.

In Kotoha's room, she put her flute back into the drawer. Then she walked out the room again with the tag and diamond-shaped blue stone. _I need to go back to Kyoto, I need to talk to Dad, he will help_. She thought.

She sneaked out the mansion, as she walked out the entrance to the mansion, she took out the blue stone, she said some words, and there's a beam of blue light came out of the stone, creating a portal. She walked through it, and as she walked into it, the portal closed behind her.

 **Hi guys, I'm hoping you guys are loving the story so far. Well... I was debating between should Kotoha to have some kind of magic powers or not, so I would like to hear from you guys. Tell me would you rather to have her having any kind of magic power(e.g water, fire, etc) or not, and what kind of power would she have. Thx^^**


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It's still in the middle of the night. Mr. Fujimoto is in his office, looking at some documents as someone knocked the door. "Come in please." He said. The door slide open and a young man wearing a brown robe walked in. He bowed to Mr. Fujimoto as respect.

"Oh, is Hiroto. How was the documents I ask you to arrange?" He asked.

"Yes, master. I've already shorted out the documents and put them into where they should be." The young monk replied politely. "And there is a girl came to the shrine, and wants to see you." He added.

A girl? Would she be her? But what does she need to see me this late? He thought. "Alright, Hiroto, could you go tell her to come in, and then you can go to take some rest."

"Yes master." Once again, Hiroto bowed to Mr. Fujimoto as a he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Later, someone knocked again. A girl walked into the room, is Kotoha.

"Kotoha," Mr. Fujimoto was very happy to see her again, he put down the document that he was looking at and walked up to Kotoha, to give her a hug. "It's been so long that I haven't see you."

"Mou, it's not that long, it's just a month since I moved to the Shiba house." She was happy to see him too, it's nice to see Mr. Fujimoto is still the way he is- kind and friendly. " Dad, I know I shouldn't to see you now… but I need your help."

"What it is, my dear?" He asked, worrying is there's something happened to her. After all, Kotoha is like his own daughter.

Kotoha took out the tag from her pocket, "The logo printed on this tag is belong to the Ancestral witches, but some how, a Gedoshu was wearing it. I showed to Onee-chan, and she…" Before she could finish up what's she saying, Mr. Fujimoto interrupted her.

"Onee-chan? Do you mean Mitsuba?" He asked, surprisingly to hear her name again. Kotoha nodded as reply. "But...how...is she still alive?"

"Yes, but she's living as spirit-like life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was cursed by those three evil witches. She's living under a cave of a lake, not far from the Magix City. The lake is what to keep her alive, so she's trapped in there for years. She tried to reach mother and father but failed. Then she found me found me few months ago, when you're not in Kyoto. So i wasn't able to tell you." She explained.

"The lake, so she was there all this time, alone… She must be very lonely all these years."

"Don't worry, Dad. She's fine for now. Any way, Onee-chan told me to warn them, just in case of anything bad would happens soon. It's been years that I didn't spoke to mum and dad. So I came to ask for your help."

"Well, when your parents sent you here, they didn't leave any contact number to me, just so if someone is trying to do something to you or bring this world to any disaster. But they do give me some kind of device that could contact them, but just only for any emergency. Come with me, I'll show you."

Mr. Fujimoto went behind his desk, he took out a pink gem and hand it to Kotoha. "This gem could take you back to the Domino, you're parents gave this to me and told me to let you use it to go back home once your missions here are done. Since this could count as an emergency, I'll give this to you. But remember, you can use this gem only four times."

"Arrigatto, Papa."

"Your welcome my dear. And forgot to tell you, when you use this gem, there will be a little amount of magic energy released, which only people from the other world like you could detect this it. So please be careful, you don't want someone to detect this. It will be good if you use it when you're back in the mansion, since it was protected by mojikara powers, and they can't detect anything from the inside of that mansion."

Speaking of the mansion, this reminded Kotoha- soon will be 4:45 and there will be a sword mastery practice fifteen minutes after that. She needs to ahead back now.

"Papa, I need to go now. I'll see you once everything is done."

"Okay, stay safe."

Kotoha ran out the shrine and uses the blue diamond-shaped stone, to open the portal. She ran through it and back to the Shiba mansion.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The sword mastery practice section started, and Kotoha managed to arrived just in time.

In today's practice section, the Shinkengers will be battling each other. They separate in groups of two- Ryunosuke vs Mako, and Chiaki vs Kotoha. For Takeru, he will be observing them.

Kotoha blocked Chiaki's attack, and manage to strike back. But Chiaki isn't a weaker, he's skills in battle is improving. As one is striking, the other one blocks the attack.

"Aw, Chiaki is improving a lot from the beginning." Jii was impressed by how Chiaki fights.

"Yes, but he still have much to learn before he could get pass Kotoha." Takeru said with his eyes only on the girl he loves- Kotoha.

"Oii~ Minna~" is Genta. He hip and hop like a child who just got his candy. He realize that the others are battling each other. "Oh, so battling is today's practice. They are doing really good!"

"Yea" Takeru answered. Then he turned to his childhood friend, who was just put down a bento box filled with sushi.

"Itaii~" everyone, including Ryunosuke and Mako stopped and look what happened.

"Are you okay, Kotoha?" instead of feeling he won the battle, Chiaki feels sorry for making Kotoha fall. He went to give her a hand.

"Arrigatto. Daijoubu des. I'm okay." as she said. "I got distracted a bit." She give out a fake laugh.

Till she knew, Takeru was already standing next to her with the rest of the Shinkengers.

"It isn't like you, Kotoha. You're not the type of person that easily got distracted during a fight, are you really alright?" Ryunosuke stated, with everyone agreed to it.

"I'm... I'm…" some reason, she wants to let them know the truth of her, of her family. _Better not to the them yet, I don't think mum would want any one to know about our secret._ The voice of her sister rang in her mind, telling herself not to tell any one, even if her comrades. "...I'm fine."

But this isn't convince enough to let them stop worrying. "Actually, I can't sleep yesterday. So it might be tired. But I'm fine, I can keep on training." She said.

"It is very important to get enough rest as being a Shinkenger." Takeru said in his Tono voice. Even he is being harsh on the outside, but inside, it was a heart breaking to hear her not getting enough rest. Now, he wish that he was with her yesterday, making sure she really went to sleep before he does. Unfortunately, he can't really tell her about his feelings. Maybe like Jii said- he will tell her someday.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Genta bought us his sushi." He changed back to a softer tone. "Let's head back in."

So everyone went back to there respective room to get changed. Kotoha feel ashamed for what happened. "I...I… want this to end." She murmured, as tears running down from her eyes. "Sometimes, I wish to have a nomal life like the others do."

After minuters, she calm herself down, and walked out her room and into the living room, where the others are already there. They started to eat.

Takeru looked at Kotoha, _something happened_ , he thought. He knows that the others has already detected something strange with Kotoha, no one asked her much about it, because they trust that sometime later, she will open up herself and tell them.

Kotoha was the first one to finished her meal, "Thanks for the meal." She said as she left the room and to hers.

As she closed the door behind her, she took out the pink gem that Mr. Fujimoto has gave her. She said the words that he told her. But nothing happened. "Eh? Why?" She tried again, but failed. She knows about how portals work. As for the gem she's holding, is only destinated to two places-the human world and Domino. If one of portal from either side was sealed then the portal will not be in function.

She also know that if nothing necessary, the portal in Domino won't be sealing it. She knews something have happened. She opened the door, and Mako was standing there.

"Mako-chan?" She was surprise to see her there.

"You left the room as soon as you finished the room. You acted a bit… strange these days. Are you really okay?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. I'm really am." She smiled. Of course, she's not really fine, and she knew it too. She's sick of lying to them, every time she did this she felt horrible. She wants to tell them ,she want them to know, and hoping they could understand. But she can't. She promised her mum, her sister not to tell. "Mako-chan, I need to go out for now. I'll be back before next practice section starts."

"Where are you going?" Mako asked.

"Just… just going out." She answered as she walking towards the gates.

She uses the blue stone to return to Kyoto, to find Mr. Fujimoto again.


End file.
